


The magic of movies

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor Katsuki Yuuri, Alternative universe - Movies, Director Victor Nikiforov, Eros - Freeform, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First assistant director Chris Giacometti, Producer Yakov Feltsman, Screenwriter Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Victor is one of Hollywood's most successful directors. But this is the first time he is actually going to direct his own movie. He just need to find the perfect actor to play his main character Eros.When Yuuri Katsuki blows Victor away with his audition, the line between Victor's vision and reality becomes blurry.Is Eros real? And is he disguised as the innocent looking Yuuri Katsuki?





	1. Eros

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life? I got this random AF idea at midnight. And I've been working on it for four and a half hours... XD #WhoNeedsSleepAnyway?
> 
> I hope you like this silly little idea of mine... <3

”No, no, no. We are not moving on until we find the perfect one.” Director Victor Nikiforov told his casting team during auditions. “This character is too special. He has to have that… Spark.” 

“Vitya. There is a reason why most screenwriters don’t direct their own movies. You’re too close to the characters.” Yakov, executive producer scolded. “Just let the rest of us do our job and find a good looking actor that can portray this character.”

“But you don’t understand Eros like I do.” Victor argued. “He is a sex god, disguised as a man.”

“We’ve all read the script, Victor.” Chris, first assistant director smirked.

“Then you should know.” Victor drawled. “That last guy, he was way too overconfident to play Eros. Eros is more… Sensual.”

“I still think he could be perfect as the antagonist.” Chris suggested, taking notes.

“Great. So now we have all the characters. Except my Eros.” Victor pouted, allowing his face to fall flat against the table. “The main character…”

*Knock, knock, knock*

“Hello. I’m sorry. I’m here for the auditions.” An attractive Japanese man said by the door. “My agent told me it was at four.”

“It was at two, kid. You’re too late.” Yakov snapped, overfed with having to deal with the director’s childishness.

The man flinched. “Oh… I-I’m so s-sorry…” He stuttered shyly. “I’ll go…”

“Wait!” Victor almost shouted once he glanced at the man. “Come in.” He got up from his chair at the table and hurriedly walked over to the man who looked exactly like the man in his head.

“What’s your name?” Victor asked, taking in the man’s appearance.

“Yuuri Katsuki.” The man said, nervous when Victor started circling him.

“And who are you reading for, Yuuri?” Victor asked taking Yuuri’s glasses off. He looked perfect.

“Uhm… I’ve been reading the lines for Eros’s platonic friend, the prince.”

“Hmm…” Victor hummed in disappointment. “Could you imagine reading for Eros?”

Yuuri looked taken aback. “The main character?”

Victor nodded. “I think you’d be a perfect fit.”

“I… I don’t know the lines…”

“Script!” Victor demanded, snapping his fingers. 

Georgi, the future cameraman, was quick on his feet and had a script in Victor’s hand within seconds.

“There you go.” Victor smiled and handed Yuuri the bundle of papers. He then walked back to his chair. “Flip it to page sixty eight. We’ll do scene thirteen. When the prince dies.” He declared.

Yuuri swallowed nervously and took a deep calming breath. Trying to memorize the lines at his best ability.

“Chris, you’re the prince.” Victor ordered and tried to get his mind into the story to see if Yuuri was his perfect Eros.

~~~~~~~~~

The scene took place in a cabin in the woods, a few miles away from the kingdom. The prince was hurt and close to death. Eros had saved him from the assassin attempt but he was still going to die, and the prince had seen his true form.

“How could you hide this from me? I thought you were my friend!” The prince cried clutching his bleeding stomach.

“I am your friend.” Eros snapped, turning against the prince. “I saved your life. He would have killed you.”

The prince scoffed in disbelief. “You’re a god. I can’t believe it. And all you’ve ever done is lie to me.”

“Do you think it’s fun being the god of passion? I was banned from my home. Humans look to me as a disgrace. They think I’m disgusting… A sin.” Eros exclaimed, his face was emotionless, but his eyes held the weight of centuries in pain and grief.

“You make people fall in love. That’s all I’ve ever wished for. Why couldn’t you give me that?” The prince asked, his face dark in anger.

“You weren’t ready for love, and if I misjudge any situation, and bring love to a heart that is not yet capable. That heart will shatter and the host will die.” Eros said, turning away. “I couldn’t risk it…”

“So what? I will die now. And I will die without ever knowing what love is…” The prince muttered. Tears streaming down his face.

Eros turned back to him with his face soft and beautiful. “You won’t die…” He assured walking over to the prince. “…Not without knowing what love is.” He brushed his fingers against the prince’s heart, and the prince’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Eros…?” The prince asked, before he started to choke on blood, silent tears falling from his face as he smiled.

Eros looked at him, his expression filled with adoration and love 

“I love you too.” Eros smiled, caressing the prince’s face.

The prince coughed. Until he finally grew silent and all air left his body. His eyes were blank and lost, as they gazed into the unknown distance.

Eros leaned forward kissed his best friends forehead gently, he then turned away as his face scrunched up in pain and he broke down crying.

~~~~~~~

“Cut.” Victor whispered, discreetly wiping away his own tears. This was the first time he had actually seen his story in a character. Yuuri was Eros. He was completely and utterly perfect.

Yuuri collected himself, as the rest of the casting crew applauded him.

“Well, Yuuri. Let me just say. That your show-reel didn’t do you justice.” Chris grinned, biting his pen.

Yuuri blushed as he wiped away the rest of his tears. “Thank you.”

Victor cleared his throat so he could find his voice again. “The part is yours if you want it.” He said without consulting his team, but he knew that they all felt the same thing.

Yuuri gasped. “Really? Are you sure?” He asked in disbelief.

Victor looked at the rest of his team. None of them seemed to have any objections. So he nodded.

“Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you so much. I will do my best. You will not regret this.” Yuuri assured bowing gratefully.

Victor couldn’t help but smile at the adorable gesture.

“Thank you. We will send you a contract over email. If you have any questions you can just call the attached number.” Yakov explained and wrote it down among his notes. “What is your fee?” 

“Not too much right now. I just graduated acting school, and I mostly been in plays. This will be my first actual Hollywood film.” Yuuri said. “But it’s around twenty dollars per hour.”

Yakov nodded and wrote that down.

Victor walked up to Yuuri again and extended his hand. “I look forward to working with you.”

Yuuri looked at Victor’s extended hand as his face grew red. He then reached forward to shake it.

Yuuri’s hand was soft to the touch. Better than Victor could have imagined. And he suddenly realized, as they were shaking hands, that he really didn’t want to let go. And the longer they stood there, the harder it was to pull away.

Yuuri looked confused as Victor held onto him, he was looking around the room as if this was some kind of test. “I look forward to working with you too.” Yuuri said instead. 

Victor released his hand and backed away. Hoping that he hadn’t made this perfect man uncomfortable.

Yuuri cleared his throat and began collecting his things.

Chris smirked from his spot. He clearly knew something was up. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri stood up in attention. “Yes?”

“Do you like Victor’s movies? Or why did you decide to audition for this movie in particular?” Chris asked blinking innocently as he glanced to Victor.

Yuuri grew impossibly redder. “I’m actually a very big fan. I’ve watched all of his movies, and I’m very fond of them.” He admitted looking at his shoes.

Victor felt his heart soar at the praise. He was used to hear good things about his movies but it somehow felt better to hear it from this wonderful man.

“Thank you.” Victor beamed. 

Yuuri smiled in acknowledgement. “Well… I should get going… I suppose I’ll see you soon?” 

“Absolutely.” Victor agreed. Yuuri still looked at him expectantly. “Yes?” He smiled.

Yuuri jumped, completely on edge. “Uhm… I… I kind of need my glasses back…”

It was Victor’s turn to blush. “Oh… Of course.” He immediately gave the blue bowed glasses back to the man and saw how his Eros was one against disguised as a human.

Yuuri smiled gratefully and turned away. He stopped at the door and smiled back at everyone. “Thanks again.” He said before he left.

“He was amazing!” Victor declared as the actor was out of earshot. “Wasn’t he perfect?”

“He was skilled, definitely, but you are the director, it’s your vision. If you say he’s perfect, he probably is.” Chris chuckled.

 

Victor was sure of his vision. He hadn’t been wrong before. But this was HIS movie. He had created it from scratch. He wasn’t just directing another Hollywood blockbuster. This was something meaningful. He had been working on the script for seven years. Sure, he might be too close, but he didn’t care. This was his legacy. This is the movie he would be remembered for.

“I think we’re done for the day. Chris, ask that… uhm… DJ Geroy? To come in and audition for Hubris tomorrow.”

“Jean Jacques Leroy?” Chris asked looking through his notes.

“Yeah him. You said he might be a good antagonist?”

“Got it. And you still wanted Phichit Chulanont as the prince, right?” 

“Was he the Thai-man who showed pictures of his hamsters?” Victor smiled.

“Indeed…” Chris chuckled.

“He was also perfect. I’m sure the dynamic between him and Yuuri will be magical.” Victor stated dreamily. “If I don’t cry filming scene thirteen, you might as well kill me and take my job, Chris.”

“Copy that.” Chris laughed warmly.

“This is going to cost a fortune…” Yakov muttered as he added all the actor fees together.

“I’m off.” Victor announced and grabbed his coat and bag. Happy to be completely oblivious of the budget, his job was to take what was offered and work with it. “Goodbye, see you tomorrow, same place, same time.”

………………………

Victor couldn’t get Yuuri out of his head for the rest of the day. He even watched his poorly made show-reel, just to get the opportunity to see his face again.

He could barely believe it. It was almost like seeing his character come to life. Something that he created in his mind was suddenly becoming materialized.

Sure the other actors were great as well, but Eros… And the way Yuuri portrayed him… 

It was magic.

Suddenly a crazy thought struck him.

What is Eros was real, and actually living in disguise in the world. Now taking the shape of Yuuri Katsuki?

Eros had come to Victor in a dream, begging him to tell his story. And Victor had complied. He wasn’t even sure how much of Eros was actually his. What if he was real?

Victor took another sip of his whiskey and turned back to the movie he had started. He enjoyed re-watching his old works in times like these, it helped him sort out his thoughts and make him understand how he should improve…

But what if Yuuri really was Eros?

Victor cursed himself, as he couldn’t get rid of the idea. 

He only knew two things for sure.

The first thing was that Eros was probably the love of his life, and a fragment of what was most likely his imagination.

And second. Yuuri Katsuki was a real man, who was actually on this earth. He was a professional actor who would make Victor’s movie into his legacy.

The rest was only up for speculation.

For now…


	2. The prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of shooting. And Victor finds himself very distracted by one of his actors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... Long time no see.... XD
> 
> There's not that many people interested in this, which is why I have'nt updated in a while. I have so many different stories, and I prefer to work on the more popular ones for... unknown reasons... XD 
> 
> Anyway, here's an update! <3<3 I hope you'll like it! <3<3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eros – Love of the body.

He was the most popular amongst the other gods. By the action of a touch, he was able to send even the most powerful god to their knees. He was loved and cherished but also desirable, which is why he had to learn to keep himself disguised. When he visited the human world he did it as a normal man. Average-looking enough so he wouldn’t turn any heads and gain attention. But even as disguised, the gods were able to find him. Which is exactly what went wrong when Hubris came after the beloved god.

Hubris had admired Eros for decencies, but Eros never showed him any interest back. Humiliated by the rejection, Hubris sought revenge. If Eros would turn down the most beautiful of all the gods, he would never be able to find love for himself.

The love Eros felt for the prince was obvious to anyone. And even though there wasn’t any romantic love, it was still enough that Hubris wanted to end it.

If Eros didn’t have anyone else, he would eventually come crawling back in the search of love, and then he would finally know the true pain of being rejected. 

Eros would do whatever he had to in order to protect his friend. But sometimes not even the most powerful of loves, would be enough to keep your loved ones safe…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor ripped the paper away from his notebook and threw it into the trashcan. He was a horrible, horrible writer. How hadn’t anybody noticed that yet?

Maybe it was too late now. The movie was already in progress and the first day of shooting was tomorrow. What if everyone was handling him with kid’s gloves? Sure, he was an excellent director, and he trusted the people in his team, but he had taken one class in creative writing, and somehow thought that it was enough to start a million-dollar production? Why hadn’t anyone stopped him?

What if the movie became a total flop? What he lost everything? 

All he could really do was hope for the best…

………………….

Victor marveled over the beauty of their set. 

It was their first day of shooting and the props team had certainly been kept busy. If he didn’t turn his head, he could even pretend he was in an actual castle.

“Victor, the cameraman has some questions on whether you want the camera to move after the actors or if you only want it to zoom.” Chris said as he moved after Victor with his iPad.

“Hmm… What does the storyboard say?” Victor asked and picked up a very authentic looking axe to examine.

“That the camera follows the actors.” Chris said, reading through his notes. 

“Then we should let Georgi decide, I trust his judgment.” Victor answered when he suddenly caught sight of Yuuri, his Eros.

He dropped the axe to the floor in order to make his way to his lovely actor. 

“Yuuri!” He called cheerfully. But just as his eyes met Yuuri’s, an arm was slung around the Japanese man’s shoulders.

“Smile, Yuuri.” Phichit chirped and took a selfie of them. After writing something on his phone he looked up. “Wow. Look at this set!” 

“It’s really big.” Yuuri agreed. 

“I see you two have already met each other…” Victor said, suddenly feeling oddly much like a third wheel. 

“Of course.” Phichit chirped. “We had to make sure the chemistry was there. I looked him up online and we spend the entire night together. We’re sharing a room in a hotel in town.” He explained excitedly.

“I’m glad.” Victor said with a gentle smile. He was happy that his characters were getting along in real-life. But he wasn’t quite sure that he liked that Yuuri was this comfortable with someone that wasn’t Victor.

“What scene are we doing first?” Yuuri asked suddenly. “I got an email yesterday, saying we were doing the beginning of scene six and the later half of scene three.”

“Yes, it will save a lot of time.” Victor explained. “We’re starting with the easiest scenes, due to it being the first day of shooting today. Tomorrow, it will be a lot more.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding.

“So when are we getting into costumes?” Phichit asked. “Do I get to wear a crown? Can I post it online?” 

Victor was never one to decline free promotion. “Sure. And you can get into costumes soon, we’re still getting ready with the lights, so we won’t be able to shoot for another two hours. But I really want to have some rehearsals with you two before then.”

Phichit nodded enthusiastically. “Is it the scene with our first meeting? Should I play it cheerful and welcoming or polite and reluctant, the lines are pretty vague…” 

“Definitely welcoming. Remember that Eros is the one who has a hard time in trust, and the prince’s job is to meet him where he is.”

Phichit smiled. “I love my character.” 

…………………..

“Okay everyone. We need silence for our first take.” Chris called in his megaphone. And the murmur died down quickly. “Camera!” 

“Sound is rolling.” Otabek, the sound guy called.

Georgi’s assistant Anya was ready with the clapperboard. “Scene three, slate one, take one…” She read.

Victor smiled. “And… Action!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The prince was seated in his throne, trying to use his sceptre to see if he had anything between his teeth, when the guards suddenly stormed in with an unknown man.

“My lord, we caught this thief outside the castle.” One of them reported as they dragged in the man by his arms. “He handed apples to children without paying.”

“They were starving.” The man claimed as he was thrown at the cold marble floors.

The prince stood up. “Why are you abusing this man?” He asked the guards. “He acted with his heart, it should be rewarded.”

“My lord.” The guard sighed. “We would like to remind you of the laws. The punishment for stealing is losing a hand.”

“Are you questioning me?” The prince grinned. “Do you know the punishment of betraying the crown?” He asked and pointed to his own head.

The guard swallowed thickly but made no comment.

The prince pointed his sceptre to the unknown man. “You, what’s your name?”

The man looked up at him. “Eros.” He answered.

“Like the god?” The prince raised his eyebrows.

“Like the god.” The man confirmed. 

The prince smiled. “I suppose I will have to ask my guards to let you go then. I wouldn’t want to face the wrath of a god…”

“My lord, we strongly recommend that you…” The guard tried but as the prince raised his hand, the guard lost his voice.

“Thank you, my lord.” Eros said gratefully and stood up to leave.

“Unless…” The prince spoke up.

Eros turned to him with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Unless you want to work here?” The prince asked. “I’m looking for a new servant, and I think the merchants would appreciate if you paid the next time you took an apple from them.”

Eros cheeks tinted red. “I suppose you’re right…”

“My lord!” The guard protested. “You can’t allow a thief to live in the castle.”

“Would you prefer I give him your house?” The prince questioned.

The guard averted his gaze in defeat.

“It’s settled then.” The prince cheered. “Eros. Welcome to your new home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Victor…” Chris said expectantly.

Victor flinched back to reality. “Sorry… Cut!” He called and the bell rang out.

“We’ll take a five minute break everyone!” Chris called in his megaphone. “There are cookies and coffee available. Please eat and drink to keep the energy up.” 

Victor left his chair in order to give his actors feedback. But it was hard to focus on anything else than Yuuri in his ‘Eros costume’. It wasn’t the one in god-mode, but seeing his hair like that…

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked him, snapping Victor out of his thoughts.

Victor nodded. “It was… really good.”

“I was just wondering…” Phichit chimed in. “Should I say the line about the guard’s house while smiling, making my character more intimidating?” 

Victor barely registered the question. “It sounds good.” He said distractedly. “Are you ready for another take?”

The cast nodded.

“Excellent.” Victor nodded. “From the top!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably not be updated as often as my other stories, but I won't stop writing, so I just hope that you'll be patient! <3<3 Thank you for reading! <3 And I hope you liked it!! <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Is Victor going crazy? Is Yuuri Eros? 
> 
> Do you want to see where this story leads? Let me know! <3


End file.
